YOU AND YOUR SON
by Ny cho evil
Summary: "Baru pulang, Boo" / "Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu, oppa." / "Seharusnya kau dengarkan dulu penjelasannya, Yun"/ New ff, New story :: DLDR :: Banyak typo :: Yunjae GS


Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

Tittle : You and Your Son

Pair : Yunjae and other

Rate : M

Genre : Drama and Romance

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan, saya cuma pinjam nama. Tapi...ide cerita ini murni milik saya.

Warning : GS for UKE, OOC, Gaje, Banyak typo, Ejaan semrawut, Masih butuh banyak belajar, Terima kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan dan normal.

.

.

~ Don't Like Don't Read ~

.

.

^_^ Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

.

Klek

"Baru pulang, Boo?" suara bass milik namja bermata musang menyapa indera pendengaran yeoja cantik bermata doe yang baru saja memasuki apartementnya.

Yeoja yang di panggil 'Boo' oleh namja tadi mendongakkan kepalanya, tersenyum hangat pada namja yang sedang bersidekap yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, kemudian setengah berlari yeoja itu menghampiri sang namja. Menubrukkan tubuh kecilnya pada tubuh besar namja itu.

"Bogoshippo Jung Yunho." bisik yeoja tadi dengan menyebut lengkap nama namja yang tengah di peluknya.

"Nado, Jung Jaejoong." balas Yunho, diusapnya lembut punggung yeoja cantik yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

"Ish...aku masih Kim Jaejoong, oppa!" Jaejoong melepas pelukannya dan menatap tajam namja itu. Bukannya takut, namja tampan itu justru terkekeh pelan melihat mata buat Jaejoong yang semakin membulat.

"Sebentar lagi aku pastikan kau akan menyandang marga Jung di depan namamu, sayang." Yunho menoel pelan hidung mancung Jaejoong, menghasilkan gerutuan di bibir semerah cherry milik yeoja bermata doe itu.

"Kau ingin ku cium, ehm?" Yunho mencubit gemas bibir merah Jaejoong yang sedang mengerucut.

"Ish...oppa..." rengek Jaejoong manja, sekali lagi Yunho terkekeh melihat tingkah Jaejoong.

"Hampir dua minggu aku meninggalkanmu, kau semakin manja, Boo." Yunho menggandeng tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Dengan posisi Jaejoong yang duduk di atas pangkuannya dan memghadapnya, membuat rok span yang di pakai Jaejoong tersingkap ke atas dan menampilkan paha putih milik yeoja itu.

"Apa tidak boleh?" Jaejoong menumpukan kedua lengannya di kedua pundak Yunho, salah satu tangannya membelai lembut rambut coklat Yunho yang masih tampak basah.

"Boleh, aku malah senang kau manja padaku, apalagi kalau kau mendesah di bawahku, Boo" bisik Yunho seduktif tepat di depan telinga Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoing menggeliat resah di atas pangkuan Yunho.

"Oppa...hhhh..." desah Jaejoong saat lidah nakal Yunho kini mulai menjilati daun telinganya.

"Aku ingin menyantapmu sekarang, sayang." bisik Yunho lagi, tak hanya lidahnya yang bekerja, tangan terampil Yunho kini mulai membuka kancing blazer Jaejoong kemudian berlanjut ke kancing kemejanya. Perlahan tangan besar Yunho membelai lembut dada Jaejoong yang masih tertutup bra.

"Eeegghh...oppa...hhh..." Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, merasakan nikmat di Yunho.

"Teruslah mendesah, Boo. Panggil namaku, sayang!" bibir Yunho beralih mengecup leher putih Jaejoong, leher yang selama hampir dua minggu ini tak di tandainya, leher putih yang selalu menguarkan aroma vanilla yang sangat di sukainya.

"Eeemmhhh..." Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya, memberi akses pada Yunho untuk menikmati lehernya.

Yunho tersenyum dalam jilatannya, tangan kanannya membelai lembut punggung Jaejoong. Tak sabar rasanya ingin segera melihat tubuh telanjang Jaejoong di bawah tubuhnya. Dia sangat rindu desahan sexy Jaejoong saat kejantanannya mengoyak kewanitaan Jaejoong.

Tak sabar pula rasanya menyemburkan cairannya hingga memenuhi rahim yeojanya, yang mungkin saja bisa menjadi calon buah cinta mereka. Itu harapan terbesar Yunhi sejak berhubungan dengan Jaejoong.

Perlahan tangan Yunho membuka seluruh kain yang menempel pada tubuh bagian atas Jaejoong, termasuk bra yang menangkup dada mungil milik yeoja itu. Yunho menatap sebentar dada putih yang merupakan candu baginya, sebelum meraupnya. Dengan kasar bibir hati itu menyedot dada kanan Jaejoong sedang dada sebelah kiri milik Jaejoong di remas pelan oleh tangan kanan namja itu.

"Eugh..." Jaejoong melenguh, dadanya di busungkan demi menambah kenikmatannya.

"Ehm..." Yunho mengeram pelan, gairahnya benar-benar memuncak saat ini. Sesuatu di bawah sana sudah menegang apalagi dengan posisi Jaejoong yang duduk di atas pangkuannya.

"Eeeegh...oppa...hhh..." desah Jaejoong, kedua tangannya menjambak pelan rambut Yunho. Ini bukan yang pertama untuknya, tapi rasanya tetap sama, bahkan lebih nikmat. Yunho terlalu pintar untuk membuatnya terpuaskan.

"Aki ingin langsung ke permainan inti, Boo." Yunho melepaskan kulumannya di dada Jaejoong, mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong lalu menidurkannya di sofa.

Kemudian dengan tergesa-gesa di lepasnya semua kain yang menutupi tubuh bawahnya, membuat benda yang sedari tadi sudah tegang, mengacung sempurna.

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya saat melihat benda kebanggaan Yunho mengacung di depannya. Meski ini bukan yang pertama baginya tapi tetap saja, dia akan bersemu malu dan memalingkan muka setiap kali Yunho telanjang di depannya.

"Jangan malu, Boo. Kau sudah sering melihatnya, bahkan kau sangat suka memainkannya." goda Yunho, namja itu bersiap menindih tubuh Jaejoong.

"Tunggu!" cegah Jaejoong, yeoja itu hendak beranjak dari sofa yang di tempatinya. Teringat akan sesuatu yang selalu dilakukannya sebelum memulai sesi bercintanya dengan Yunho.

"Ada apa, Boo?" Yunho mencekal tangan Jaejoong yang hendak melangkah pergi.

"A-aku harus ke kamar mandi oppa, tunggu sebentar." Jaejoong hendak melangkah lagi tapi Yunho kembali mencekalnya. Dengan gerak cepat Yunho berhasil menghempaskan tubuh Jaejoong kembali berbaring di atas sofa. Perlahan di turunkannya rok span dan celana dalam milik Jaejoong.

"O-oppa...a-aku mohon, aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar." Jaejoong memelas menatap Yunho yang sudah menindih tubuhnya.

"Ck! Kau tahu aku tak suka menunggu terlalu lama, Boo. Apalagi harus menunda membuatmu segera mendesah di bawahku." Yunho berdecak kesal dengan tingkah Jaejoong. Bukan hanya kali ini yeoja cantik itu berbuat demikian, hampir di setiap sesi awal bercinta, Jaejoong selalu meminta ijin ke kamar mandi.

"A-aku..." Jaejoong tak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat dilihatnya Yunho turun dari atas tubuhnya dan duduk bersandar di sofa.

"Pergilah!" ujar Yunho dingin, kalau dulu-dulu Yunho mungkin tak tahu apa alasan Jaejoong selalu meminta ijin untuk ke kamar mandi sebelum mereka bercinta. Tapi hari ini dia baru tahu alasannya. Alasan yang cukup melukai harga dirinya sebagai seorang namja.

Chup

"Aku akan segera kembali, oppa. Dan aku akan mendesah sepanjang malam ini untukmu." Jaejoong mengecup singkat bibir hati Yunho, mengedipkan sebelah matanya kemudian berlari kecil menuju kamarnya dengan memakai kemejanya asal.

Yunho menatap nanar pintu kamar Jaejoong yang telah menenggelamkan tubuh yeojanya. Dengusan pelan meluncur dari bibir hati itu sebelum akhirnya sang pemilik bibir bangun dari duduknya dan memakai kembali celana dan celana dalamnya.

Yunho merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. Bungkusan obat yang di temukan di kamar mandi tadi, obat yang di ketahui Yunho sebagai obat pencegah kehamilan. Obat yang tak sengaja di temukannya tergeletak di wastafel kamar mandi.

Pantas saja, pantas saja Jaejoong tidak hamil-hamil meski hampir tiap hari mereka bercinta. Rupanya ini penyebabnya.

Yunho menatap bungkusan itu penuh luka sebelum kemudian meremasnya erat. Kekecewaan terlihat jelas di mata bak musang itu.

"Kau tega melakukan semua ini padaku, Boo. Padahal kau sangat tahu keinginan terbesarku adalah memiliki anak darimu." Yunho mengeram kesal.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar mandi Jaejoong mendadak panik karena tak menemukan apa yang di carinya di kotak P3K yang terdapat di kamar mandi.

"Tidak mungkin habis, kemarin aku sudah membelinya dan meletakkannya di sini." gumam lirih yeoja cantik itu, jemari lentiknya tak berhenti mengobrak-abrik isi kotak P3K.

"Ah...mungkin di laci nakas." seakan mendapat pencerahan, Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya dan berbalik, tapi alangkah kagetnya saat mata bulatnya menangkap sosok Yunho sudah berdiri bersandar di ambang pintu kamar mandi dengan tangan yang di lipat di depan dada dan mata musang yang menatap tajam dirinya.

"O-oppa..." Jaejoong berujar lemah, hampir saja tubuhnya limbung kalau saja dia tak berpegang pada wastafel. Yunho tak pernah menatapnya setajam itu selama ini.

"Mencari ini?" Yunho menenteng satu bungkus obat yang tadi sempat di remasnya.

"O-oppa,..d-darimana..." kata-kata Jaejoong tercekat di tenggorokannya saat Yunhi melangkah angkuh mendekatinya.

"Wae?" tanya Yunho dingin, mata musangnya terus menatap tajam sosok Jaejoong yang sudah terhimpit tubuhnya. Yeoja itu kehabisan kata-kata saat ini.

"Kau sengaja melakukannya." suara dingin Yunho kembali mengalun, Jaejoong hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan kelopak mata yang sudah di penuhi airmata.

"Aku kecewa padamu, Boo." ujar Yunho pada akhirnya, namja tampan itu melangkah meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"O-oppa...Yunho oppa..." Jaejoong beranjak dari tempatnya, mengejar langkah Yunho.

"Oppa mau kemana?" Jaejoong mencekal tangan Yunho yang tengah membuka lemari yang terdapat di kamar yeoja itu.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Yunho menghempaskan cekalan tangan Jaejoong, hingga menyebabkan yeoja itu sedikit terhuyung.

"Jangan pergi, oppa. A-aku akan menjelaskan semuanya." Jaejoong kembali mencekal lengan Jaejoong.

"Aku tak butuh itu." Yunho kembali berujar dingin dan melempar tatapan tajam pada Jaejoong.

"Oppa..." desah Jaejoong pelan.

"Dengar Boo, aku tak menyangka kau melakukan semua ini. Setiap kali kita bercinta aku selalu berharap cairanku bisa membuahi sel telurmu, aku berharap di rahimmu tumbuh mahkluk kecil buah cinta kita. Tapi apa yang ku dapatkan. Pantas saja beberapa kali sebelum kita bercinta kau sering meminta waktu untuk ke kamar mandi, rupanya kau meminum obat laknat itu." Yunho berteriak cukup keras di depan wajah Jaejoong, sorot kekecewaan dan kemarahan terlihat jelas di mata musang namja itu.

Jaejoong menunduk semakin dalam, dia tak berani menatap Yunho yang sedang di kuasai amarah. Dia sadar dia salah saat ini dan Yunho bersikap seperti ini karenanya.

"Kau tahu, Boo. Aku kecewa, sangat kecewa. Aku mencintaimu, Boo. Benar-benar mencintaimu. Tapi nyatanya apa, kau tega melukaiku dengan cara seperti ini. Kalau tak menginginkanku, katakan padaku Boo. Jangan seperti ini." Yunho hampir menangis ketika mengatakan kalimat itu. Tidak, dia bukan namja yang lemah tapi hatinya benar-benar sakit menerima kenyataan pahit ini.

.

.

.

Di usianya yang bisa di bilang tak muda lagi, Yunho jatuh cinta pada Kim Jaejoong. Yeoja cantik yang bekerja sebagai asisten kakak tirinya. Pertemuan pertama yang sangat manis, membuat Yunho akhirnya menjadikan Jaejoong yeojachingunya.

Perjalanan cinta mereka bukan tanpa halangan, mengingat rentang usia yang cukup jauh diantara keduanya. Bayangkan, bila Yunho tahun ini berusia 38 tahun, maka usia Jaejoong 15 tahun lebih muda dari namja itu. Belum lagi usia putra Yunho yang hanya terpaut lima tahun dari usia Jaejoong.

Tapi Yunho bukanlah sosok yang mudah menyerah, apalagi bila untuk urusan orang yang di cintainya. Setelah hampir dua bulan dia berusaha meyakinkan Jaejoong, akhirnya yeoja itu bersedia menerima cinta Yunho.

Harapannya untuk menikahi Jaejoong sangatlah besar, karena Yunho merasa cukup nyaman di samping Jaejoong. Meski usia Jaejoong masih sangat muda, namun yeoja itu sangat pandai mengimbangi Yunho dalam hal apapun. Termasuk urusan ranjang.

.

.

.

"Oppa jangan pergi, aku akan jelaskan semuanya. Oppa..." Jaejoing terus berusaha mencegah Yunho keluar dari apartementnya.

"Kalau kau ingin menjelaskannya, seharusnya itu kau lakukan sejak awal. Bukan setelah kebohonganmu terbongkar." ujar Yunho dingin sembari menggunakan kaos di susul kemudian sebuah jaket. Lalu dengan tergesa Yunho melangkah keluar kamar dan melangkah menuju pintu utama.

"Aku tak bermaksud membohongi, oppa. A-aku punya penjelasan untuk semua ini oppa." Jaejoong mencekal tangan Yunho yang hendak memutar kenop pintu.

"Aku mohon oppa." lirih Jaejoong penuh permohonan. Yunho melirik sekilas wajah yeoja yang sangat di cintainya itu, hampir saja hatinya luluh ketika melihat mata bulat itu sudah mengeluarkan airmatanya, namun secepat mungkin dia menepis semua perasaan itu.

"Simpan untuk dirimu sendiri, Jae." Yunho menepis tangan Jaejoong, membuat yeoja itu sedikit terhuyung. Dan Yunho yang sedang di kuasai amarah tak memperdulikan hal itu, dia tetap memutar kenop pintu, dan setelah pintu terbuka dia langsung keluar tanpa menoleh lagi pada Jaejoong.

Tubuh Jaejoong langsung merosot lemas begitu tubuh besar Yunho tertelan pintu. Jiwanya seperti tercabut dari raganya saat itu juga, bulir-bulir airmata mengalir begitu deras membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Oppa..." desah Jaejoong pelan.

.

.

.

.

"Pabbo...pabbo...pabbo..." seorang yeoja berambut pendek tengah mengumpat dan memukuli pundak Yunho yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Yak...jangan memukuliku...Ahra-ya...!" pekik Yunho sembari berusaha menghindari pukulan yang dilayangkan yeoja yang dipanggil Ahra tadi.

"Aku kesal padamu, pabbo...hiiiiihhh!" Ahra mencubit gemas pinggang Yunho, hah...rasanya belum puas menghajar namja yang menurutnya memiliki kepabboan di atas rata-rata.

"Aaaawww...sssshhhh...ini sakit..." Yunho meringis sambil menggosok-gosok pingganya yang tadi di cubit Ahra.

"Eeehm...sakit?" Ahra mendelik tajam pada Yunho, kalau dia tak ingat bahwa namja di sampingnya itu adalah ayah dari anaknya, sudah dapat di pastikan Ahra akan melempar namja itu ke sungai Han yang ada di depannya.

"Ck! Kau semakin buas, Ahra-ya." Yunho memutar malas bola matanya.

"Apa urusanmu kalau aku semakin buas?" sahut Ahra, yeoja itu tampaknya belum menurunkan emosinya.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja aku masih belum bisa percaya, Minnie memiliki ibu sepertimu." Yunho mengangkat bahunya cuek. Ahra mendelik tajam ke arah Yunho, keinginannya untuk melempar Yunho ke sungai Han semakin besar. Tapi niat itu harus diurungkan saat matanya menatap perubahan pada raut wajah Yunho.

Ada yang penasaran apa hubungan mereka?

Mereka bukan pasangan selingkuh, kalau ada yang berpikir demikian. Ahra adalah mantan istri Yunho. Mereka menokah di usia mereka yang masih sangat muda. Dan karena mempertahankan ego masing-masing mereka akhirnya bercerai selang setahun setelah Jung Changmin lahir ke dunia.

Mereka kini bersahabat setelah Ahra menikah. Sering Yunho menghubungi Ahra atau bertemu yeoja itu, bukan pertemuan rahasia karena suami Ahra pasti mengetahuinya. Mereka sering bercerita tentang masalah mereka masing-masing atau menyangkut masalah Changmin.

Termasuk saat ini, Yunho mengajak Ahra bertemu hanya untuk membagi masalahnya dengan Jaejoong. Meminta pendapat pada yeoja yang pernah menjadi istrinya itu, tidak ada salahnya, bukan.

"Kau seharusnya mendengar penjelasannya terlebih dahulu, Yunho-ya. Bukan malah pergi dengan kemarahan."

"Aku tidak bisa, hatiku terlalu sakit. Perbuatannya melukai harga diriku sebagai seorang namja."

"Egois."

"Apa kau bilang Kim Ahra!"

"Kau egois, sangat egois. Kau meminta dia mengerti dirimu, menuruti keinginanmu tapi pernahkah kau mengerti dia, menuruti keinginannya. Tidak pernah 'kan. Dari dulu kau seperti itu Yun. Tidak berubah sama sekali."

"A-aku..."

"Dia pasti punya alasan melakukan semua itu, Yun."

"Alasan apa? Apa dia takut aku tak akan menikahinya kalau dia hamil? Demi Tuhan aku tak pernah berpikir akan meninggalkan. Aku malah senang kalau dia hamil." Yunho menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap bintang yang bertaburan cantik di kelamnya langit malam.

"Mungkin bukan itu, Yun."

"Lalu apa? Seharusnya dia mengatakan semua lebih awal, bukan malah sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini!" lagi-lagi emosi Yunho tersulut.

"Kalau dia mengatakannya lebih awal, apa kau akan menerima alasan yang di berikannya?" Ahra memalingkan wajahnya, menatap Yunho yang tampak terkejut mendengar penuturannya.

Yunho hanya diam, tak menjawab apa yang di tanyakan Ahra tapi dalam hati namja itu membenarkan penuturan mantan istrinya itu. Bukan hanya pada Jaejoong, pada semua orang dia selalu begitu, tanpa mendengar alasan apa yang mendasari hingga tindakan itu harus di ambil.

"Yun...sejak awal, hubungan yang kau jalani ini sulit. Kalau aku dan temanmu mungkin tidak masalah, Yun. Tapi Minnie, apa kau berpikir Minnie akan menerima begitu saja hubungan ini. Tidak Yun, apalagi kalau kau tahu kedekatan Minnie dan Jaejoong. Minnie sudah menganggap Jaejoong, nunnanya sendiri. Dia selalu bercerita, Jaejoong yang selalu memasak yang enak untuknya, Jaejoong yang selalu menjadi pendengarnya, Jaejoong yang sangat perhatian, Jaejoong inilah, Jaejoong itulah. Hhhh...aku sampai heran, Apa Minnie pernah membanggakan aku seperti dia membanggakan Jaejoong?" Ahra menundukkan kepalanya, teringat kembali pembicaraannya dengan putranya.

"Bukankah lebih bagus, mereka sudah dekat sebelum aku mengenalkan mereka." Yunho mengusap pelan punggung Ahra.

"Tidak sesederhana itu, Yun. Kalau melihat sifat Minnie, dia pasti berpikir kalau Jaejoong menghianatinya, Jaejoong sengaja mendekatinya untuk mendapatkanmu dan lebih buruknya lagi, dia mungkin berpikir Jaejoong hanya mengincar hartamu."

"Itu tidak benar, Ahra. Boojae bukan yeoja seperti itu, dia tak pernah minta apa-apa dariku."

"Itu menurutmu. Sekarang coba kau pikir, berapa usia Jaejoong? Berapa usiamu? Berapa usia Minnie? Kau dan Jaejoong terpaut lima belas tahun, Jaejoong dan Minnie terpaut lima tahun. Daripada menjadi istrimu, Jaejoong lebih pantas menjadi anakmu, Yun. Jadi wajar kalau seandainya Minnie berpikir Jaejoong hanya berniat mengeruk hartamu."

"I-itu..."

"Mungkin ini yang menjadi alasan Jaejoong. Dia takut akan pendapat buruk Minnie. Kalau dia hamil lalu kau menikahinya, Minnie pasti langsung berpikir Jaejoong menjebakmu."

Meski tak terucap tapi Yunho membenarkan ucapan Ahra. Dia tak pernah berpikir hal ini sebelumnya. Dia melupakan bahwa Minnie juga berhak di mintai pendapat. Anaknya itu sudah cukup dewasa.

"Bersabarlah, Yun. Kalau aku boleh mengatakan pendapatku soal Jaejoong, dia itu wanita yang hebat, dia bisa bertahan dengan sikap otoritermu tanpa sekali pun memprotesnya. Yang aku dengar dari Bummie, Jaejoong selalu mengatakan itu salah satu bentuk cintamu untuknya. Aku tak habis pikir dengan pola pikirnya." Ahra menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Benarkah?" Yunho menatap Ahra tak percaya. Ahra mengangguk pelan.

"Saranku, Yun. Sedikit saja, ubahlah sikapmu. Cobalah mengerti posisinya, kita pernah seumuran dengannya, Yun. Tapi dia, dia belum mengalami seumuran kita." Ahra tersenyum hangat pada mantan suaminya itu.

"Hhhh...kenapa dulu kau tak sedewasa ini, Chagiya." Yunho mengacak gemas rambut Ahra.

"Yak! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, menjijikkan." Ahra mendelik tajam namun hanya di tanggapi kekehan oleh Yunho.

"Pulanglah, Yun! Jaejoong pasti menunggumu." Ahra melembutkan pandangannya sejurus kemudian.

"Heem...hhh...baiklah, aku pergi. Hati-hatilah kalau pulang, aku tidak ingin di hajar Hyunjoong karena kau terluka." Yunho mengecup pelan kepala Ahra sebelum beranjak ke mobilnya.

"Hhhh...semoga kau bahagia, Yun." lirih yeoja itu diiringi senyum tulus sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuji mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

Brak

"Boo...aku pulang!" seru Yunho setelah membuka kasar pintu apartement Jaejoong. Matanya di edarkan untuk mencari sosok cantik yang sangat dicintainya.

"Boo..."

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya, memasuki apartemen itu. Tak ada sahutan sama sekali dari dalam. Apa yeojanya itu pergi?

"Boo..."

Yunho melangkah semakin ke dalam, otaknya menepis semua pemikiran buruk yang

terlintas di otaknya. Tidak, yeojanya itu tak mungkin meninggalkannya.

"Hiks...oppa...hiks..."

Langkah Yunho terhenti saat telinganya menangkap suara isakan. Dari arah dapur nampaknya, dengan langkah tergesa Yunho bergerak ke dapur dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat mendapati Jaejoong duduk di lantai dengan kondisi mengenaskan, sambil sesekali terisak.

"Boo...!"

Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong, berusaha mendongakkan kepala yeoja yang dicintainya itu yang tadinya terkulai lemah di atas lututnya. Hati Yunho tercubit sakit melihat Jaejoong yang masih berurai airmata. Tubuh yeoja itu terasa dingin.

"Oppa...oppa mianhae." lirih Jaejoong, mata bulat indahnya tampak redup. Yang bisa di tangkap kornea matanya hanya sosok Yunho yang terlihat nyata tapi buram. Perlahan tangan lemahnya terangkat, berusaha membelai rahang Yunho.

"Boo...mianhae baby." Yunho mengenggam erat tangan Jaejoong yang digunakan untuk membelai rahangnya, bisikan penuh penyesalan terlontar lirih dari pemilik bibir hati itu.

"Ini salahku, oppa. Mianhae..." Jaejoong terisak semakin keras, tak sanggup melihat Jaejoong yang seperti itu, Yunho segera menarik tubuh kecil itu masuk dalam dekapan hangatnya sambil tak berhenti berucap maaf.

Perlahan Yunho mengangkat tubuh kecil Jaejoong yang hanya tertutup kemeja sebatas paha. Membawa tubuh yang tampak ringkih itu masuk ke kamar mereka.

Dengan lembut Yunho menidurkan Jaejoong, menarik selimut tebal yang terdapat di ranjang itu hingga sebatas dada. Lalu Yunho ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Jaejoong, dengan posisi menyamping agar dia dapat memeluk tubuh Jaejoong.

"Oppa..." Jaejoong melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Yunho, kemudian mencurukkan kepalanya di dada bidang namja tampan itu. Tubuhnya tampak bergetar karena tangis lirihnya. Tak pernah terbayangkan dalam benak Jaejoong bila Yunho akan benar-benar meninggalkannya.

"Sssttt...uljimma, Boo." Yunho membelai lembut punggung sempit Jaejoong. Sungguh dia menyesali perbuatannya tadi, mendahulukan emosinya tanpa mendengarkan alasan apa yang mendasari Jaejoong melakukan tindakan itu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Oppa. Aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini oppa." Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan uraian airmata yang mengaliri pipinya.

"Ssstt...yang pertama, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu Boo, sampai kapan pun juga. Yang kedua, aku pasti menunggu penjelasanmu Boo, tapi tidak malam ini. Sekarang tidurlah, kau pasti sangat lelah." Yunho menoel pelan hidung mancung Jaejoong, lalu memberi kecupan ringan pada kening dan bibir yeoja putih itu sebelum membawa Jaejoong masuk dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Saranghae, Oppa." lirih Jaejoong sambil merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh besar Yunho.

"Nado saranghae, Boo." Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jaejoong sebelum bersama-sama jatuh dalam mimpi indag mereka.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**aaaaarrghh...**_

_**yang lain belum kelar malah datang lagi bawa ff baru...**_

_**tapi gpp dech daripada di pendam di otak...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**menurut kalian cinta itu apa?**_

_**jawab yach...**_

_**Adakah kekurangan di ff ini...**_

_**Mian kalo kurang memuaskan,...**_

_**Selamat menikmati...**_

_**.**_

_**~ Ripiu pliiiissss ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**^_^ CHO EVIL ^_^**_


End file.
